Charon Anquetil Greast
Charon Anquetil Greast, also known as Greast, is a tactician and a devoted follower of Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon and a minor antagonist of the series. He was also notoriously known for his bizarre and sadistic fascination upon Zhcted's Vanadis ElenLight Novel Volume 3 Chapter 2Manga Chapter 19, and one of Tigre's most dangerous rivals. Character Information Appearance Greast appeared to have long hair and a gloomy face. He is also described in his late twenties. Though he had a childish face, his hair was carefully trimmed and had a hint of gray. He also seen wearing complex gold embroidered silk clothing which suited his status, as Ganelon's tactician. Greast is often seen smirking almost all the time, which masked his sinister and malevolent nature. Personality Being the strategist under Ganelon, Greast appeared to be a civil and polite person who prefers wits to solve any problems with ease. He is also seen as a laid-back and optimistic person, and often seen smiling almost to anyone in anywhere he goes. However, his regal, cherish and friendly demeanor masks his more sinister and perverse side. As the cunning strategist, Greast would use rhetorical words to persuade his subjects. Due to his lust for women, Greats only listen to any women without realizing or caring about other peers. His perverseness was so repulsive that even Elen, Tigre and Hughes found him obnoxious. He is also tends to be sadistic and cruel, inventing various torture devices to torture and/or execute anyone who defied Ganelon. Chronology Pre-Brune Civil War After Zion's death in Molsheim Plains, Greast was ordered by Ganelon to attack Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5 Greast initially suggested to eliminate Tigre instead but Ganelon answered that with his affluent in wealth and influence, he could persuade even an honest man to his dirty bidding. Greast continued to ask Ganelon if Tigre readily to submit for him, to which Ganelon answered they could only deprive Alsace and should Tigre did became their ally, he can uses him to charge against Thenardier and earned all the credit for himself. This decision prompted Greast viewed Ganelon as a dangerous man to be feared, but he borrowed Ganelon's soldiers anyways. Visit and War Against the Silver Meteor Army Greast arrived to the Orange Plains alone to meet the Silver Meteor Army and he was greeted with his courteously, while also reunited with Hughes Augre whom he thought had retired. Greast then met Elen with an eccentric interest and gave some her compliments which Elen found disturbing and unpleasant. Greast then presented his right hand as his courtesy, which Elen soon followed, he perversely holding her hand while eerily praised and admired her, while asking her about her alliance with Tigre. When Elen answered his questions, Greast claimed that their relationship was hardly a couple and asked her to join him instead. Even Hughes intervention didn't changed Greast's rudeness and instead gave an insincere apology to Elen, further disgusted by everyone, especially Silver Wind Vanadis who forcefully put her hand away from Greast. In the camp, Greast sat down with the Silver Meteor Army's leaders and their discussion began with Greast mentioned about Zion's death in Tigre's hand and his offer his "invitation" to be Ganelon's ally. Tigre was initially suspicious and asked about the benefits if he joined Ganelon, Greast answered that not only Ganelon would reward Rance to the Silver Meteor Army, he also allow them to plunder the city. Despite everyone shock, Greast calmly claimed that it was normal for fallen cities to have destruction, atrocities and even chaos. He continued further that if the Silver Meteor Army under Ganelon's command, they could do anything they wish in Rance. Hearing Greast's explanation has prompted Tigre to imagine about Zion's atrocities upon Alsace if they do attack Rance. But when Elen asked what if Rance surrendered, Greast instead kindly tell Elen that it might out of subject, and even lied that Thenardier would never cared about Rance. He sudden began serious and told Tigre that Ganelon would also going to raze other cities and as his obligations under Ganelon, he will do his biding for him and if they defying against him, Ganelon wouldn't hesitating to kill him and his allies. Even after suffering the defeat, Greast remained calm as he spoke indifferently to the commander, who simply bowed his head without any reply. Since they reached the riverside, Ganelon Army has reduced with 4,000 soldiers remained but Greast instead smiled while while mumbling sarcastically sentenced the commander to wear a Dancing Mask, one of his torture device to caused victim suffocate. Seeing the commander's pale reaction, Greast laughed as if it was a joke while urged him to retreat from the river. When commander suggested a night ambush, Greast immediately told the commander that if they insisted on retaliating, the army will be annihilated. Under Greast's suggestion, Ganelon Army crossed the river and retreat. At the same time, Greast would wonder how would Ganelon response to such defeat. Then, he also worried that if his army defeat was spread, Tigre's influence would grow stronger and even Ganelon's followers would eventually betray Ganelon. Before he leave the battlefield, he state that he will return and will capture Eleonora Viltaria. Fake Death and Hidden Alliance with Valentina Glinka Estes Since the end of the Brune Civil War, Greast followed Ganelon's escape from Brune and secretly allied with another Vanadis from Zhcted, Valentina Glinka Estes, who offered them a temporary shelter. Six months after their hiding, both Ganelon and himself would return for Brune to wreak more havoc in Brune. Role in Durandal's Disappearance Some time after their return, Greast allied himself with House Thenardier's widow Melisande Thenardier (Regin's cousin) in her attempts to overthrow the new queen. In order to do so, Greast attempted to conspire with the local merchants, who were discontented towards Queen Regin's new founded reign, in an attempt to steal the Durandal and kill ReginLight Novel Volume 9 Chapter 4 . Although the young queen survived her assassination, Durandal was successfully stolen by the intruders and sent to Greast, who anticipating the impending chaos in Brune.Light Novel Volume 11 Prologue Role in Moonlight Knights's First Defeat (To be added...) Elen's Torment Under Greast (To be added...) Downfall and Death (To be added...) Legacy (To be added...) Torture Devices Since Greast is an inventor of his sadistic twisted torture devices, Ganelon often used them to give a eerie message for those who defied him or failed their missions as he asked to do. Among these torture devices are are: *'Dancing Mask: '''A mask that would cause its wearer to suffocate by wearing empty barrel that was only fit to face, filled with water and only right ears opened on the barrel, making the wearer suffers and dancing. This often used by Greast to set an example to those who defy his orders. *'Bee Room/Wasp Prison Manga Chapter 29:' An empty room which does not has any windows and the walls are supported by another group of soldiers from the other side. Then, a vent would open and release a swarm of bees to sting the victim to death. Used on Roland after his defeat to Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army. In anime, it further explains that the bee stings could kill an adult lion.Anime Episode 8 *'Armor of Fire: '''The Armor was made by a extreme heat causing the wearer to suffer burn damage continuously until the wearer dies from skin burning. It was used on former Viscount Laspede and later the inventor (Greast) himself. Reference Trivia *Together with Ganelon, Greast is one of the recurring central villains in the series until Arc Three's third arc. *Despite his vital role in the story's series, Greast did not got a chance to appear in the anime's adaptation but was mentioned only. *Despite his wickedness for his personality, he led his own downfall and death by fueling Leitmeritz's rage and morale because of his personality and plan include obsession towards the Wind Vanadis. Navigation Category:Brune Category:Male Character Category:Antagonists Category:Commander Category:Deceased Category:Aristocrat (Noble) Category:Marquis